


Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Sorry Not Sorry, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a regular spooky night. The curtains are closed and you're home alone. You hear a knock on the door and see a lady. In her hand is a folded piece of paperSummaries are not my thing.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece so any constructive criticism or praise is welcomed and appreciated.

It was a dark and stormy night. A typical horror story setting. You were home alone in your house, curtains closed with a few lamps on. 

You sat down to read, just a quick chapter or two before bed. Just unwind a bit. Settle down. You were just about to open your book when,

_**knock** , knock...knock...knockknockknockknock_

You put down your book, annoyed. It was so late! Why just show up uninvited and disturb people? What was the point?

With a sigh, you opened the door. 

It was a lady, average height, average body, brown hair, brown eyes, and a lighter complexion. She had a odd look in her eyes. Her hands fiddled with the paper in her hand. She was remarkably unremarkable. Completely average. Unnoticeable. How strange that she was so ordinary. Nothing could distinguish her. Her clothes were also ordinary, not garish, not form fitting, not baggy, not expensive, not cheap. A pair of jeans and a muted red t-shirt. Her umbrella was black. Solid black.

"Can I help you?"

She froze, the rain around us started to fall harder. A strike of lightning lit up behind her. Eerily it outlined her as though she was somehow important and meant to decide some great factor. 

"I, um, here." She held out her hand, the note, uncreased. 

You took it and she walked off. In a flash she was gone. 

You opened the paper and stared. It didn't make sense. It couldn't make sense. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. No. It was impossible.

And so you ripped the paper to shreds. A clap of thunder rolled ominously in the distance.

You settled down to read again, feeling slightly perturbed about the note. Putting it out of mind, you sat to read.

Soon, around 5 minutes later, you heard tapping at your window.

Once again you walked to it, pulling the curtains open. A note was stuck on the inside of the window pane. Sitting there innocently, were the same words you had just ripped up.

You pulled it off and ripped it, adding the the shreds.

Creaking started upstairs, you crept up the steps, carefully. The noises came from your room. Opening the door silently, the noise stopped. Heart beating you opened the door more. Nothing.

Except a note on the bed.

Stepping slowly to the note, you look around. Nothing out of place. No change. Just a single note on the bed.

With shaking hands you opened the note. It was the same note. The same as the window. The same as the one the lady gave you.

It was still raining.

Faintly, you heard rattling downstairs. Turning around you prepared to find out what the sound was. Another note?

Stepping into the kitchen you looked around, all of the cabinets were shaking. Strangely, it wasn't frightening. Numbly, you opened each cabinet to find the same note. The same words. The same exact sentence.

You checked in the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the staircase, the windows. Everywhere. The notes were everywhere.

You licked the top of your mouth, and felt something. Trembling you took a note from your mouth and opened it. 

The same note. The same three words.

It was still raining. You wondered when it didn't rain. When did you last see the sun? The moon? The sky?

Everything was falling apart around you. because of three words on a single note.

Reaching for the book you realize that it's changed. Or has it? Wasn't the title always that?

Flipping through the pages frantically, gasping. It was the same words on the note. Yet, it didn't seem out of place.

You had always known hadn't you? Deep inside. The truth was self-evident. Always there lingering past your recognition. Fingers brushing against it, unable to grasp it. With a little leeway, you could take it.

The truth was there. And you had finally taken it. 

Screaming in pain and agony, the truth hurt, it always had, always will. It was everywhere. In every breath, every step, every single thing.

Your mom gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kinda short, oh well. Thanks for reading?


End file.
